


The Best Reason

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-19
Updated: 2008-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Best Reason

Title: The Best Reason  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge #256: Love, actually.  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Not much Snape to be seen.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Best Reason

~

“But, Harry, we just don’t understand,” Hermione said, leaning forward earnestly. “It’s not that we’re being deliberately difficult, it’s just...you have to admit that this seems to have come out of the blue.”

Harry shook his head. “I don’t think so.” He glanced over at Severus. “I know we used to fight a lot, but I think that just hid our true feelings.”

“He hates you!” Ron said.

“He _pretended_ to hate me.” Harry smiled. “There’s a difference.”

“Harry,” Hermione begged. “Please! Give us one reason why you would want to be with Severus Snape.”

Harry smiled. “Love, actually.”

~


End file.
